moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Naomi Weismann
Z góry przepraszam za obrażenie wszystkich miłośników brokułów i pragnę poinformować, że "Złodziejka truskawek" w historii może zostać pominięta i to nie zaszkodzi w poznaniu postaci Naomi... ---- Historia 'Złodziejka truskawek' - Naomi! Córeczko! - wołała młoda kobieta o blond włosach i wyraziście błękitnych oczach, a jej głos rozchodził się po całym ogrodzie wypełnionym różnorakimi kwiatami, warzywami i owocami. Eliza, rodzicielka Naomi jeszcze raz rozejrzała się apelując do swojej córki - Gdzie się schowałaś mała cwaniaro!? - Naomi nadal kryła się w krzakach nieopodal trzymając w dłoniach garść truskawek, którymi powoli napychała swoje usta, a jej poliki zaczynały przypominać te u wiewiórki - Nigdy mnie tutaj nie znajdzie - pomyślała uradowała przełykając zawartość buzi - Ale one są słodziutkie! - szeptała do siebie chwytając następna porcje. - Ale i nie powinnaś ich kraść, gdy w domu czeka obiad - odezwał się znajomy głos zza jej pleców. - MAMA!? - 7 latka krzyknęła i niczym strzała zabrała się do ucieczki. - Nie tak prędko - rzekła Eliza chwytając swoją córkę. - Mamo! Nie rób mi tego! Będę grzeczna, ale miej litość! - skamlała Naomi, ale jej mateńka ze stanowczym wyrazem twarzy niosła ją w stronę domu, a już po chwili chwyciła za klamkę od drzwi znajdujących się na tyle domu zrobionego z bali - Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?! - Eliza tylko posadziła ją przy dużym drewnianym stole i podsunęła talerz z brokułami pod nos Naomi, która spojrzała na warzywa jak na dzieło szatana. - Nie mam zamiaru ich jeść - naburmuszyła się dziewczyna - Chociaż spróbuj - zaproponowała jej mama - Narumi smakują -. Kobieta wskazała na o 3 lata starszą siostrę Naomi, która na talerzu miała już zaledwie dwie sztuki zielonego warzywa. - Mamusiu one są przepyszne - uśmiechała się Narumi od ucha do ucha i potajemnie przemyciła w kieszeń pozostałe brokuły, gdy Eliza znów spojrzała na Naomi. - Zjadłam! - oznajmiła energicznie 10 latka oddając pusty talerz. - Witaj rodzinko! - W tej chwili do jadalni wszedł mąż Elizy, a po chwili podszedł do swojej żony i ucałował ją, a zaraz po tym pogłaskał swoje córki po głowach. - Reisi zjesz obiad? - spytała pani domu. - A co na upichciłaś? - wydusił z siebie niepewnie patrząc na Narumi i Naomi, które wyraźnie dały mu do zrozumienia swoimi spojrzeniami, że igra z ogniem. - Brokuły - oznajmiła Eliza, sięgając po zielone świństwo, a gdy obróciła się znów w stronę męża, po którym zostało jedynie puste siedzenie. - Chyba nie jest głodny - kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła się do swoich córek - Zostało więcej dla nas - - Mamo, ale ja już się tak najadłam, że ledwo mogę się ruszyć - odpowiedziała Narumi, po czym wyleciała z niemal prędkością światła z jadalni, gdy z jej brzucha wydobyło się ciche burczenie. - Czyli zostałaś tylko ty córeczko - Eliza dosypała resztę brokułów na talerz Naomi, która na ten widok zrobiła się zielona na twarzy i zakryła obydwiema dłońmi usta próbując nie zwymiotować. '''CreepyTown' 12 letnia Naomi, przemierzała gęsty las, a na wszystko wokół patrzyła jak przez mgłę. Po jej wyrazie twarzy można było dostrzec, że spotkało ją coś strasznego, co dodatkowo było potwierdzone łzami spływającymi po policzkach dziewczyny. Panowała ciemna noc, a z czarnych chmur zasłaniających jedyne źródło światła jakim był księżyc padał mocny deszcz. Dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało, pomimo tego, że była ubrana tylko w żółtą piżamę, brudną od krwi swojej własnej siostry, która umarła razem z rodzicami, podczas najścia bandy złodziei, którzy jeszcze spalili dom 12-latki. - Cholera to oni! - zaklęła Naomi, po usłyszeniu ich głośnych śmiechów, a następnie obróciła się i ujrzała światło wydobywające się z latarki jednego z nich - Musze się ukryć! - powiedziała do siebie w duchu spoglądając na mały drewniany most przed nią. Czuła się jak sarna ścigana przez watahę szarych wilków, a co więcej obwiniała się za to, że nie potrafiła pomóc swoim bliskim - Jestem szmatą, ale... - syknęła sama do siebie pamiętając jak tego wieczora obiecywała swojej siostrze, że zawsze będą się nawzajem spierać - Nie chce umierać! - zaczęła schodzić pod wcześniej widziany most. Woda pod nim nie była głęboka, ale to nie oznaczało, że Naomi nagle zaczęło dopisywać szczęście. Nagle dostrzegła, że ktoś schodzi za nią na dół. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy ujrzała jednego z jej prześladowców. - Choć do wujka - uśmiechnął się mężczyzną ukazując swoje żółte, dziurawe zęby. Młoda nieszczęśniczka zaczęła powoli się wycofywać, ale los chciał, że nieświadomie stanęła na niewielki kamień, który wystarczył by skręcić kostkę. Naomi głośno jęknęła, ale jej oprawca zakrył jej szczelnie usta dłonią. - Ciii... - wyszeptał i przyłożył jej nóż do gardła. Był on jeszcze pokryty ciepłą krwią Narumi - Chyba nie chcesz by ci na górze dowiedzieli się, że tu jesteś - uśmiechnął się szyderczo, a 12 latka podniosła wzrok i przez luki w moście nad nią zobaczyła grupę ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jej rodziny - Ja cie nie zabije, ale oczekuje jakiejś zapłaty - Naomi z trudem przełknęła ślinę, a jej serce z każdą chwilą zaczęło przyśpieszać. - Grzeczna dziewczyna - mężczyzna zaczął jej powoli rozpinać guziki od piżamy. Naomi zaczęła się szarpać, ale znów poczuła zimne ostrze na swej szyi - Wolisz żebym poobcinał ci palce? - syknął brutal, ale jego ofiara splunęła mu na twarz i kiwnęła głową dając mu do zrozumienia, że tak. - Ty... - przerwał, gdy nad głowami jego i Naomi rozległy się agonalne krzyki jego "towarzyszy". Przestraszony znów zablokował usta dziewczyny - Nie wiem, co tam się kurwa dzieje, ale ani słowa bo nas to spotka - zażądał, a zza jego pleców wyłoniła się tajemnicza postać i spojrzała na niego swoimi oczami. Jedno było czerwone a drugie zielone. - Potwór! - wydarł się, po czym złapał Naomi i pchnął ją w stronę wcześniej wspomnianej istoty, która wyszczerzyła kły wyciągając zza pleców ogromną kosę, po czym wykonała zamach. - Nie...! - zaskamlała przerażona Naomka, ale ostrze minęło ją i przecięło jej dręczyciela. - Boże, jak na nienawidzę takich pedofilu - rzekła istota chwytając Naomi, by ta nie upadła - Wszystko dobrze? - spytała - K-Kim jesteś? - niepewnie wyjąkała się 12-latka - Córka Lucyfera, Salai Psychopaty Death, miło mi - białoskóra demonica przywitała się radośnie. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - Naomi spytała powoli nabierając pewności siebie. - Wolę nie odpowiadać - Salai przetarła swoje rękawy z krwi za pomocą dłoni - A ty? Nie powinnaś w środku nocy biegać po lesie, bo sama widzisz co może się stać - wskazała na niedoszłego gwałciciela, a raczej jego połówkę ciała - Lepiej wróć, do domu i opowiedz swojej rodzince o całym zajściu. - Ja... - Naomi znów pomarkotniała - Już nie mam rodziny - dziewczynie znów napłynęły łzy do oczów. - Sorki no! Nie płacz mi tu! - próbowała ją uspokoić Salai - Bo jeszcze jakiegoś niedźwiedzia zwabisz! - Naomi płakała głośnej, a demonica zatkała uszy, by zachować słuch - Jak się nazywasz? - spytała Salai, która wpadła na pewien pomysł. - Naomi!!! - nadal płakała 12 latka. - A masz kogoś, kto by za tobą teraz tęsknił? - Salai zadała kolejne pytanie. - No.. Nie mam... - odrzekła niepewnie Naomi, którą to pytanie zaskoczyło. - Ok, to wybacz mi co teraz zrobię - jej rozmówczyni lekko puknęła ją w głowę, ale z demoniczną siłą to wystarczyło. - Co ty... - Naomi nie skończyła, ponieważ straciła przytomność. - O władco piekieł, będę tego kiedyś żałowała - wzięła nieprzytomną dziewczynę i spojrzała na nią z przyjaznym uśmiechem - Mam nadzieje, że spodoba ci się w CreepyTown... - . Wygląd Naomi wygląda niezwykle młodo nawet na 17-latkę, co powoduje jej nieskazitelna delikatna jasna cera. Jest ona uroczą dziewczyną o oczach różnej barwy, lewe jest wyraziście niebieskie, a prawe złote. Jej usta zazwyczaj są zabarwione na czerwono, ale nie z powodu szminki, lecz soku z truskawek, którymi to nastolatka uwielbia się zajadać. Podczas gdy Naomka uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha można ujrzeć jej zęby, oraz będące lisią przypadłością, delikatnie zaostrzone kły, jasne jak śnieg. Ma ona także problem z rumieńcami, które u niej są szczególnie widoczne. Na szczęście uwagę od nich zazwyczaj odwracają lisie uszka i ogon, które ma ona od urodzenia. W prawdzie nie posiada ona perfekcyjnej talii osy, ani piersi i pupy, które dzięki swej wielkości, pozwalają na duszenie przeciwników, czy rozgniatanie orzechów, a nawet melonów, ale i bez tego jest niezwykle atrakcyjna zdaniem wielu mieszkańców CreepyTown. Przez swój ubiór wyraźnie pokazuje, że nie gustuje ona w ciemnych barwach. Woli kolory pozytywne i żywe. Dlatego często chodzi ubrana w pomarańczową podkoszulkę bez rekawów odkrywającą pępek, a na niej białą rozpięta bluzę, raczej grubą z ogromnym, czarnym kapturem, który całkowicie zasłania jej piękne, geste, długie aż do pasa brązowe włosy z wyjątkiem grzywki. Biegną z niego dwie linie wzdłuż rekawów, a na plecach z kolei jeden, ale szeroki. Spodnie dziewczyny mają mocny niebieski kolor i są luźno zapięte, przez co leżą zawieszone bardzo nisko na biodrach dziewczyny. Posiadają od groma kieszeni i dodatków takich jak zawieszki z różnymi ulubionymi postaciami z anime i mang. Do tego mandarynkowy plecak z japońskimi symbolami 生活, które oznaczają "Życie", oraz kolorowe buty z białą podeszwą. Osobowość Wszystkie złe i bolesne wspomnienia zostały jej odebrane i nie wie ona, co stało się z jej rodziną. Zdarza jej zwyczajnie smutnieć z tego powodu, ale w takich chwilach jest przy niej jej miłość. Salai, która to jest odpowiedzialna za amnezje dziewczyny. To ona skradła Neonowy proszek Mrs.Strange i użyła go na Naomi. Jest dziewczyną, która zawsze uśmiecha się, gdy jest w pobliżu najbliższych przyjaciół, których nadzwyczajnie w życiu uwielbia i źle znosi, gdy dzieje im się coś złego. Dlatego często jest zdenerwowana, gdy ktoś z nich się kłóci lub ma kłopoty. Ma wiele marzeń, ale największym z nich jest poznanie swojej rodziny, bo w głębi duszy wierzy, że ona gdzieś tam jest i czeka na nią. Naomi zdarza się być naiwną, ale gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba zmienia się ona nie do poznania. Staje się niezwykle poważna i stanowcza. W chwilach wolnych od leniuchowania i spędzania czasu z przyjaciółmi, jest ona pochłonięta swoimi lekkimi uzależnieniami, którymi są różnorakie. Ze wszystkich uwielbia oglądać Anime i czytać Mangi. Dziewczyna chętnie spędza czas słuchając "ciężkiej muzyki", a także napychając usta, nie tylko truskawkami, ale także białą czekoladą. Za dziecka wyznawała boski smak truskawek, którymi napychała sobie buzie niczym wiewiórka. Już tego nie pamięta, a jej truskawkowy szał ustał, co wcale nie oznacza, że przestała się nimi zajadać, co świadczy o jej wielkim apetycie. Obecnie jest ona uzależniona od POCKY. Dodatkowo uważa się, że jest ona w 100% zjapanozowana. Umiejętności i Słabości Moce dziewczyny uaktywniły się dopiero, 4 tygodnie po zamieszaniu w CreepyTown. Jeszcze nie wiadomo skąd pochodzą, ale Naomi nie przeszkadza to w ich używaniu. Leczenie Pierwszą z niesamowitych umiejętności dziewczyny jest to, że zyskała ona niezwykłą zdolność regeneracji o sile nie wiele mniejszej niż przezroczysty proszek Mrs.Strange. Może to robić za pomocą zwyczajnego dotyku wysyłając swoim pacjentom leczniczą energie, której także może tworzyć ogromną okrągłą sferę i leczyć za jej pomocą, więcej niż jedną osobę. Wadą tej umiejętności jest podział energii, nad którym Naomi jak na razie kontroli nie ma. Polega on na tym, że energia dzieli się po równo dla każdej z osób znajdującej się w otoczeniu i z tego powodu efekt jest o wiele słabszy. Może się także zdarzyć, że nadzwyczajnie wejdzie osoba niepożądana i wtedy, ona także będzie leczona. Jedynym wyjściem Naomi z takiej sytuacji jest wtedy wyłączyć sferę, ale istnieje ryzyko, że obrażenia, które mają jej przyjaciele powrócą. Trudno jest wyleczyć ranę, jeśli w niej wciąż znajduje się ciało obce, a usuniecie go może spowodować krwotok co wymaga szybkiej reakcji. Dziewczyna także musi odnawiać swoją energie podczas snu, ponieważ nie jest ona nieskończona. Naomi także w żadnym wypadku nie może leczyć samej siebie. Zbroja Naomi zyskała także coś, co nazwała kryształową zbroją. Podczas użycia tej zdolności, ciało 17-latki częściowo pokrywa się złotym kryształem, który nie jest na pewno pochodzenia ziemskiego. Pozwoliła ona stępić kose Salai, która na początku uznała złote kryształy za zagrożenie i próbowała je zeskrobać z ciała Naomi. Skończyło się to tym, że demonica musiała odwiedzić warsztat, a na zbroi nie było nawet ryski. Prawdopodobnie jest to najsilniejsza zdolność defensywna w CreepyTown (oprócz reinkarnacja Przemka i kamieni filozoficznych w ciele Mikhalna). Utwierdza to także, fakt, że pancerz Naomki jest niewrażliwy na temperaturę, porażenie prądem, ciśnienie wody, a w dodatku może neutralizować energie kinetyczną niemal wszystkiego co w nią uderzy). Ta zdolność także w pewnym stopniu zwiększa ofensywę swojej użytkowniczki, gdyż pod jej wpływem Naomi jest o wiele bardziej zręczna, szybsza i silniejsza co udowodniła podczas ataku federacji na CreepyTown, kiedy to rzuciła czołgiem w swoich przeciwników, a zaraz po tym dosłownie pobiegła na drugi koniec miasta w czasie, który jest niemożliwy do osiągnięcia dla zwykłego człowieka. Niestety zdolność tej cudotwórczej zbroi nie jest jeszcze kompletna, a sam złoty kryształ, zakrywa ledwie jedną-trzecią ciała dziewczyny i nadal można ją zranić. Zbroja ta także nie może nigdy pokryć stawów dziewczyny, bo wtedy nie mogła by się ona ruszyć. Dodatkowe słabości * Naomi nie może używać leczenia i swojej zbroi równocześnie. * Może umrzeć jak zwyczajny człowiek, z głodu, pragnienia, lub braku tlenu. * Mimo tego, że zbroja dziewczyny broni ją przed temperaturą to jej nieosłonięte cześć nadal są na nią podatne. * Używanie zbroi jest niezwykle wyczerpujące, i dlatego Naomi wytrzymuje w niej maks 25-30-35 minut. * Dziewczyna także może umrzeć od zatrucia się jakaś substancją. * Podczas snu (jest on bardzo głęboki) jest ona podatna na ataki wroga. * Zbroja Naomi, nie chroni jej duszy. * Jest ona podatna na hipnozę. Cytaty Relacje Salai Naomi bardzo ją kocha, a córka Lucyfera odpłaca jej tym samy. Bardzo często do chodzi pomiędzy nimi do "ciekawych" i krepujących dla 17 latki sytuacji, które zdaniem Salai są normalne w małżeństwie. To dzięki niej Naomi poznała mieszkańców CreepyTown i odnalazła nowy dom. Salai jest także powodem wielu nieprzespanych nocy Naomi. Sergiusz Naomi Serka poznała jako pierwszego. Od początku ubzdurała sobie, że jest jej bratem. Smok z początku był tego przeciwny, jednak z biegiem czasu zrozumiał, że nastolatka nie da za wygraną. Mimo tego, że rodzeństwo nie jest ze sobą bardzo blisko, to Naomi bardzo by chciała to zmienić. Dziewczyna chciałaby rozmawiać z nim o wszystkim, jednak nie ma tyle odwagi by coś z siebie wydusić. Mrs. Strange Szwędając się po CreepyTown, Naomi trafiła do "baru" Vanilla Unicorn , gdzie pracuje piratka. Ze względu na zachowanie dziewczyny wobec wszystkiego i wszystkich, a także na jej proszki, Naomi od razu polubiła Strange.. A także jej rum. Dawniej dziewczyny były bliskimi sobie, przybranymi siostrami. Jednak po czasie ich relacje się urwały i muszą zostać na nowo odbudowane. Dzieci Mimo że dzieci, jak to Salai mówi, zostały skradzione z wystawy. I są młodsze zaledwie 5 lat od niej samej, to dziewczyna bardzo je kocha. Pomimo zapominania ich imion, Naomi zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko, by było im jak najlepiej. Psychofanka Psychofanka jest kolejną siostrą Naomi (o dziwo nie jest spokrewniona z Strange i Serkiem). Dziewczyny nie są ze sobą jakoś szczególnie zżyte, jednak ufają sobie i wiedzą, że mogą na siebie liczyć. Ciekawostki * Naomi potrafi widzieć duchy. * W snach Naomi pojawia się 15 letnia dziewczyna w czarnej sukience, która przedstawia się jako Narumi i twierdzi, że jest siostrą Naomki. Ona jednak nie kojarzy tego imienia i bierze to tylko za głupi wytwór wyobraźni. * Naomi jest osobą bardzo strachliwą. Najmniejszy szelest budzi u niej paniczny strach. * Naomi posiada małego lisa o imieniu Ivy. * Naomi najczęściej można spotkać w lesie. * Dziewczyna czasem używa łuku jako dodatkową broń. * Uwielbia bawić się z kurami w "berka". Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures